


idk yet (W I P)

by gravitylove



Category: Day6, No Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravitylove/pseuds/gravitylove
Summary: two gay mydays (wip)trigger warnings include depression, anxiety, panic attacks





	idk yet (W I P)

_Breathin but I’ve been dying inside_

Lately that lyric has his way too close to home, every day has been the same. I wake up, go to work, and come home to parents who don’t listen to me.

First you may ask, why are you twenty and living with your parents still? That, I don’t really know the reason why.

Second, what do you mean when you say parents who don’t listen to you? That, you’ll find out later.

My alarm woke me up at 6 am. _Another sleepless night._

“WAKE UP MEL” I hear a familiar scream as I groan. 

I rub my eyes and move my hand around my nightstand until I find my glasses. _Now I can actually see today._

I make sure I have my uniform ready as I change out of what I was already wearing, into my uniform. Another long day starts, even though it’s the same every day.

As I leave the house with a cup of coffee in my hand, I walk to the train station so I can get to work. I make sure I have my mask on and I plug my earbuds into my phone. I place my earbuds into my ear and turn my music on.

_Day6-Zombie_

The song that has been getting me through every day recently. It’s almost like they’re the only ones who have been there.

I was fourteen years old when I realized that I’m gay. All the girls in my class were getting boyfriends and I was wondering why I did not have a crush on any of the boys in my class, yet somehow I felt _something_ towards the girls. 

I was seventeen when I came out to my parents, they didn’t believe me.

_”No, you aren’t gay, you always obsess over that day6 band, they’re boys, there’s no way you like girls”_

I had to force myself out of thinking about that day. My hands started trembling as I was waiting for the train. Luckily, the music was helping me with my breathing.


End file.
